Umbreon and an Eevee
by That One Eevee Fan
Summary: the Prequel to an Eevee and Umbreons adventure (one day I will change that title name) before Shadow met Ava when Rose was alive and answers for what happened in the past
1. Chapter 1

Rose's point of view

The whole forest was on fire I don't know how but I have to find my parents

I could feel the Fire hotness burning me I kept on running and found our den but found Dad dead and Mom dying.

"Rose take the egg and raise him or her and love him or her" those were her last words

I looked in the basket and there was an egg my brother or Sister I took the basket and ran, I was almost out but then I got pushed and looked at who pushed me, and there was a Meowth under the tree that was burning.

"Thank you for saving me" It did not talk back it was gone

I ran outside and escaped the burning forest.

I made it outside safe but I still kept running to get far away from the forest fire,I found a den and went in it and looked outside to only see smoke and no more fire, I looked at the egg in the basket

What am I going to do! I'm only 19 I'm not a parent how am I going to take care of my unborn brother or sister who has not hatched yet! What if I do a bad job at raising him or her.

It was starting to get cold, I grabbed the egg and put the blanket on the egg and curled up on it to keep the egg warm it was getting colder and colder and I was getting sleepier, soon I passed out.

I woke up with a blanket on me and the egg right by my with a blanket to, I was inside a house with a fireplace that was lit, I looked around and there was an Espeon.

"You are finally awake, are you okay? I found you in a cave cold and shivering and alone" the espeon said.

"I'm okay thanks for bringing me in"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Rose"

"So where is the father I have my husband by the cave looking for him" The espeon asked me

"I'm not a mother, this is my future brother or sister, my parents are…."

"I understand"

"What am I going to do? I am not a mother, I have never taken care of an egg or a baby, I don't even know when this egg will hatch"

"The egg will hatch soon, I give it a few weeks, so what are you gonna name him"

"Well my mom was gonna name him Shadow or her Twilight"

"Shadow sounds like a perfect name for him"

"You think it will be a boy?"

"Yes I can see he will be a boy"

"Can you tell if I raised him well?"

"I don't need to look in the future to know that"

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Eve"

A flareon came inside"I'm back I could find no one else"

"There is no one else, This Umbreon is named Rose, she is all alone the egg is her future brother"

"Nice to meet you Rose i'm Blitz"

"You can stay with us as long as you would like Rose"

"Thank you Eve and Blitz"

I fell asleep but woke up early in the morning, I put the egg in the basket and went to the front door but I was stopped by Eve, she gave me a basket of food and blankets

"Be careful out there"

"I will thank you for everything"

I left not looking back and kept walking

I walked for hours not sure where I was going just a place to call home, then it started to snow I had to find a cave or something, it was getting colder, why did I not just stay at the house for a few days, I was walking slower losing some of my energy, I covered the egg in the basket with a blanket to keep it warm, I soon lost conscious

I woke up in another building not like the last one, I looked around and the basket with the egg was gone! I started to panic I ran out of the room trying to search for the egg, I entered into a throne room that had a sableye, that had a crown, red cape, and a staff, in a kings throne chair and had a basket with the egg in it. And there were also two pawniards as guards

"So the Umbreon is awake" the Sableye said

"Who are you, and what are you doing with my egg?"

"I am King Savas the leader of this kingdom, you are very lucky some of my explorers found you, you could've died, and do not worry about the egg it is safe. I will give you a few days of rest then you will be put to work."

"What to work?"

"Yes to work! You owe me I saved your life and used some resources on you so be glad that you are still alive so I will give you three days of rest then you work for me"

"You don't have to waste anymore resources on me i'm going to leave I have to find a new home not here I rather raise the egg in a better place"

"What you dare say no to me! Pawniards teach her a lesson!"

The two pawniards kicked me and cut me with their blade on my front paw and kicked me several times

"That is enough, now give her the egg and guide her to her new room, and send in a medic to wrap her wound"

I followed the pawniard and he led me to a room that was kinda big, a Chansey came in and wrapped my wound

"Sorry I can not heal it all the way or King Savas will punish me" the Chansey said

"It's alright I understand"

The Chansey gave me a map very quickly and left my room. I looked at the map and it showed the entire castle, I pin pointed where I was on the map from the throne room and the doors I walked past by, I ate some food that was brought in and waited till it was dark.

I opened the window and climbed out, I sneaked passed some Gengar guards and ran into the forest running for miles.

I checked the egg and it was still warm, now what do I do?

"Surrender!" Savas said with an army of dark and ghost pokemon surrounding me

"You are not the first one to try to escape that way"

They started to walk towards me

"Please go away leave me alone!"

Before anyone got a step closer a Sylveon used Dazzling Gleam on all of them

"What is this light it burns!" hissed Savas

"Run!" the Sylveon said

I ran where she was running to and we could hear Savas screaming for his army to get us. We ran as fast as we could and the Sylveon brought me to a shack

"Are you alright?" the Sylveon asked me

"Yes I am thank you for your help, my name is Rose"

"My name is Syl, what has happened to you?" She said while looking at the bandage on my arm

I told her everything from the forest burning to her meeting me

"You can stay here with me" Syl said

"Thank you so much"

* * *

Author's note" Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I will post a new chapter and my goal is to make every chapter 1,000 or more words so yeah this is the first chapter of the prequel and I am not done with the whole story but i'm releasing some of it early and late on a Thursday night


	2. Chapter 2

"So how long has Savas been king?"

"Savas has been king for 27 years, I still remember the day he took over I was so small back then just an Eevee. Savas got a bunch of Ghost and Dark types following him he defeated anyone that stranded in his way. No one could defeat him he had no weakness except for one, The Fairy type is his only weakness my type and he know that so he killed every Fairy type on his own."

"He killed all of the fairy types in this forest!"

"Yes and then every pokemon that was not a ghost or dark type was sent to this place where they worked for Savas, He only has a few other types in the castle like a Chansey. this forest has suffered a lot because of him. There is a group of rebels hidden in this forest they have been fighting back and so far Savas has been winning" Syl Explained

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know you will have to talk to the leader of the rebels"

"Then take me there"

"I'm not sure that would be wise to do"

"Why?"

"You are a dark type a type that we have been fighting, they will think you are an enemy and attack you"

"Then can you please talk to him"

"I will try but stay here and do not leave"

Syl's point of view

I traveled through tunnels that led to the secret hideout there was mountains covering and hiding this place, many types of pokemon were running around and playing. I walked inside the leader's house and there was the leader a Lucario

"Hello there Syl it has been a while since you have came here"

"Hello Leo I am here to talk with you about something"

"About what?"

"There is this Umbreon that wants to help us"

"No an Umbreon can not join!" Leo yelled

"This one is different She was being chased by Savas, and she has an egg, it's her future brother"

"And how do you know she is good, just being chased by Savas is not good enough, Savas could of done that to make her look good she could be a spy for all we know"

"What about the Mimikyu and Aegislash!"

"Mable is a fairy type and she has proven herself to be loyal to us! And Author has risked his life many time to save us!"

"Trust me on this, I can tell that this Umbreon is good her name is Rose, and have you seen any Umbreons in Savas army?"

"No I have not she could be a new recruit"

"This one is different and I trust Umbreons they are the only dark type to light up the dark"

Leo was quiet for a few seconds then spoke "bring me to the Umbreon and I will question her"

We walked outside and Leo found Author and told him that he was in charge while he is gone

Rose's point of view

I still don't know what to do, why? Why did that forest fire happened? Why did my parents have to die leaving me alone with this egg?!

I started to cry for the first time in years, why did all of this happen?

I could hear voices outside but I could not hear what they said

Syl came back inside "Rose are you okay"

""No I am not okay I do not know what to do anymore my parents are dead and I am all alone with this egg"

Syl hugged me "you are not alone you have a friend me"

"Thank you"

"And me" Leo said "follow me to our hideout"

Leo led me to the hideout and it was beautiful there was grass, flowers, and trees everywhere with a river. Pokemon were everywhere many kind, a Chansey came and said she would look after my egg, I looked at my egg then a Mimikyu came to me and said "you can trust her with the egg, it will be safe"

"Ok" I gave the Chansey the egg and took out the map, we walked to Leo's house and we planned on what to do there, Mable and Author were also there

"The Ghost and Dark type pokemon will follow anyone who defeats their leader so we are planning on having Author and Mable fight Savas and take control of the kingdom, it will be better that way instead of fighting all of the Ghost and Dark type pokemon but we will have to fight some." Leo explained

I gave Leo the map the Chansey gave me "A Chansey gave me this map when she wrapped up my wound on my paw and that is how I escaped you should use it"

"Thank you Rose this will help us out a lot"

"What else can I do to help?"

"You will go in with Syl, Author, and Mable and fight Savas. You might will have to fight some guards, but try to get to Savas without being noticed by anyone, and I will come also"

"If this goes right then I could become king and bring peace back to this forest" Author said

"When do we go inside the castle?"

"We will go inside at twelve at night"

Sava's point of view

I looked at Chernobog a black Shadow Pokemon

"When do you think I can take over the rest of this world?"

"Not anytime soon I will have to lay low that Darkrai has been searching for me and the other legendaries to, I plan to put them in a dimension where they can not escape, so I can not lend you more of my powers but we will still be able to cause chaos." Chernobog said "but look out for an Umbreon, a Porygon-Z, an Espeon, and a Pawniard, I have learned that the legendaries made crystals just for some certain pokemon to stop me or any other evil"

"Oh well atleast I still have this forest under my control thanks to you, soon there will be nobody stopping me! I plan to expand a little more and take control of more dark ghost type pokemon!"

* * *

Author's note: those who had read my first fanfic Darkrai made crystals to stop Chernobog but later he got taken care of rfo wno tath si


	3. Chapter 3

We snuck inside the castle and so far there was no guards spotting us but we almost got caught several times. There were a lot of ghost, dark type pokemon all leaving the castle

"This is good" Leo said "they are probably gonna try to take over more of the forest so we will have less guards to fight if we have to"

We silently sneaked passed several guards, and we were doing good so far until two yamask saw us and attacked us using shadow ball, I used Dark Pulse and they both fainted

"We need to hurry now before more guards come and see this" Leo said

We snuck past more guards and made it to a door that should lead us to Savas but there were two Chandelure guarding the door

We ran up to them ready to attack when they stepped out of the way and stayed there

"We do not wish to fight, we will allow you to go in and fight Savas, most of us ghost and dark types follow Savas because we are afraid of him"

We walked in the room and there was Savas sitting on his throne

"Those guards are weak if they let you through, I will take care of them after I take care of you!"

Savas came at Author and used Foul Play with extreme power, and Author hit the wall causing a big hole.

I ran at him and used Faint Attack but he somehow avoided it and he moved so quickly!

Syl used Dazzling Gleam and that only did a little damage

"How is that possible? It should do more damage" Syl said

"I am more powerful than all of you!" Savas said while striking Syl with Poison Jab doing a lot of damage to her

Leo fire an Aura Sphere at Savas and he dodged so quickly and Savas used Aerial Ace and hit Leo very hard

Mable used Shadow Claw and Dazzling Gleam but little damage was done

Author used Metal Claw but not much damage was done

While he was about to fire something at Leo I hit came at him and tried to hit him with Iron Tail but he grabbed my tail and threw me

"Is that all you got? All of you are weak"

"We will defeat you we must before you take over more areas and cause chaos" Author said

"Oh I have already caused more chaos then here, like for an example a few days ago I burned down a forest" Savas said

"You were the one?!" I asked him

"Yes"

He was the one who burnt my home down who got my parents killed! The hate I have for him, is more than anyone I have ever hated it!

I used Hyper Beam and a big laser Blasted Savas into the wall destroying the wall, and Savas got up with a few wounds

"That is a very powerful Hyper Beam you have there, but it won't be enough!

* * *

Darkrai's point of view

All of us legendaries were fighting Chernobog except a few.

a very powerful evil spirit pokemon, who is a threat to the entire world

Chernobog was just a big shadow with red eyes and a deep disoriented voice.

"Wow all of the legendary pokemon all out here to get rid of me" Chernobog said

Xerneas used Dazzling Gleam on him and did little damage, and Yveltal used Dark Pulse but it did not do much damage

Chernobog Blasted a Black beam and hit almost all of the legendaries

Zapdos used ThunderBolt on Chernobog, and little damage was done

Moltres used Flare Blitz and knocked Chernobog down to the ground, but he got up and created this black whip and used it to grab Moltres and flung him all over the place making him hit the ground

Articuno came in and used Ice Beam but was hit by Chernobog punch

I used Shadow sneak and came up behind him but he knocked me back with a punch

All of the Regis all fired lasers at Chernobog and hit him but once again barely damage was done and Chernobog Blasted them with a hyperbeam

Groundon came charging at Chernobog and chernobog grabbed him and tossed him at the other legendaries

Lugia came flying at Chernobog but was stopped when Chernobog shot a black lightning bolt at him making Lugia paralyzed

Arceus used a powerful Hyper Beam on Chernobog but it was not enough and Chernobog knocked him out

Keldeo used Hydro Pump on Chernobog, and little damage was done, then Chernobog used hyper Beam on Keldeo and he got knocked out

"I don't know why I was afraid of all of you at first but all of you are weak" Chernobog said and hit all the Regis with a Black Beam

"I am unstoppable!" Chernobog said while shooting black beams at kyogre who was trying to attack behind him

MewTwo and Mew used the psychic powers to throw boulders at Chernobog causing damage to him but not enough, and Chernobog sent them flying by shoot a dark beam at them

Giratina came to me "Should we try and do it now Darkrai?"

I looked at the other Legendaries and they were all about to faint "yes we should do it!"

"Time for us to do it!"

All of the legendaries shot beams at the sky above Chernobog and a portal opened up to another dimension, and Chernobog started to get sucked up in it

"No what are you doing?!"

The portal sucked up Chernobog but he held on and was climbing out

"Nooooooooooo" Chernobog scream

"this will not be the end for me!"

Multiple arms came out of him and he grabbed all of us legendaries dragging us him with him

"If i'm going down then all of you are coming with me!

Then everything went black

* * *

Rose's point of view

I fired multiple Hyper Beams at him and he dodged some "I will kill you! You are the reasons why my parents are dead!"

Savas shot a black beam hitting all of us but we still got up, and he tried to fire another one but nothing came out

"What the?"

He tried to fire more but nothing came out, and he was a lot slower

"My powers, where are they?!"

He looked scared….he should be even more afraid

I fired a big Hyper Beam and he went right through the castle and fell to his doom

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo" he screamed his final word before his death

* * *

Sava's death spread quickly and all of the ghost and dark types were friendly again and peace returned

Author and Mabel became King and Queen of the kingdom and helped restore everything back to normal

They all thanked me and offered me a home to stay in, the new home is kinda big and it was beautiful, I am taking lessons on how to take care of a baby because one day that egg will hatch and I will be the best big sister I can be to my little brother Shadow

* * *

Author's Note: when I looked up evil names I found the name Chernobog and he was some type of black god so I created a big Shadow monster with red eyes and named him Chernobog

And by the way this story may not be as long as my first one and I think how I type changes in future chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Quick authors note Sorry I did not post this yesterday I was busy all day long and I have not checked punctuation yet but i will fix it

It has been a few weeks since Savas has been defeated, the egg has hatched already his name is Shadow. Shadow is the cutest thing he is so tiny like a little shrimp, peace has also returned and it returned very quickly, there's no hate on either sides, none of the ghost dark type pokemon were really evil, they were just afraid what Savas would do to them if they did not obey him.

I was laying in a bed of flowers with Shadow he was asleep, he is so small and cute.

Then I see a Scrafty coming at me with a High Jump Kick so I grabbed Shadow and moved out of the way

"You killed Savas, so now i'm going to kill you!"

The Scrafty hit me with the High Jump Kick and then Brick Break, I launched a shadow ball at it but no damage was done to it. The scrafty came running at me but another Umbreon jumped in front of me and used psychic on the Scrafty, and then used Hidden Power, and the Scrafty ran away

I looked at the Umbreon and he looked old and he had several scars and one on his face and he had gray and black fur

"Who are you?"

"My name is Triton"

"Thank you for saving me Triton"

"You should hide, I know that Scrafty, he was Savas best fighter he was very loyal to him, he will come back and attack you again, I know a place where you can hide."

"Ok but let me tell my friends that I am going into hiding so they won't search for me"

I picked up Shadow and he layed on my back

I found Leo, and Syl and told them what was going on, and they gave me supplies. I met up with Triton and Syl was came up behind me

"I'm coming with you" Syl said

We all traveled on a trail in the forest and walked for miles

"So Triton, how do you know about that Scrafty?" I asked him

"I worked for Savas to but only out of fear, all I did was get stuff for him, he thought I was to old to battle, I was kinda glad he did because I did not want to hurt anyone."

"How old are you?" Syl asked Triton

"86" he answered

We traveled for a bit longer, then we decided to take a break

Paul the Meowth point of view

I was just laying in the grass enjoying the sun and I noticed two Umbreon's, and a Eevee a young female, an old one, and a small baby one, and also a Sylveon several hours passed and I see a scrafty bigger than me, he walked up to me

"have you seen three Umbreon's and a Sylveon?"

"y-y-yes" I replied

the scrafty grabbed me by my neck and put his face in my face

"WHERE DID THEY GO!" he shouted at me

"overthereonthattrailiknowthewaytrustme"

"SLOWER!"

"don't hurt me!"

"I won't if you tell me"

"they went on that trail I know the way trust me, now please put me down"

"If you know the way then you can come with me"

"wait what!"

he punched me really hard

"I said you will take me to them if you know the trail!"

"Okwilldo"

why did he have to find me, why did I tell him I know the trail, why did I say anything at all

Rose's point of view

While we were resting we were hearing voices, then the Scrafty appeared with a very scared Meowth

"T-t-here they a-a-re p-p-p-please put me down"

The Scrafty threw the Meowth at a tree and came running at me, I moved out of the way and hid with Shadow, Syl used Dazzling Gleam on the Scrafty, and he used high jump kick on her, then Tritan hit him with Hidden Power, and then both Syl and Tritan attacked him at the same time

The Scrafty ran away but said "I will come back and kill you for sure all of you even the Meowth"

"Why me!" the Meowth panicked!

The Meowth tried to get up but it was having trouble and was in a lot of pain

Tritan walked up to the Meowth "are you okay?"

"No my right leg hurts a lot"

Tritan was feeling his right leg "I think you broke it, where we are going we can get stuff for your leg"

Tritan made a splint for the Meowth's leg.

"So what is your name?" Tritan asked Meowth

"I'm Paul"

"My name is Tritan and those three are Rose, Shadow, and Syl"

Tritan lifted Paul on his back "well we should get going"

We all traveled longer till we reached a village with tons of eevee's and other eeveelutions

"This is my home"

Several Eevee's saw Tritan and were saying the hero has returned

"Hero?" both Syl and I said together

"Yes they always call me a hero, I have saved this town many times"

A Espeon came to us "Tritan you have come back"

"Yep and I brought an Umbreon, Sylveon, and a Meowth with me the Meowth probably has a broken leg"

"I will take care of him" the Espeon used her psychic abilities to move Meowth on her back and they walked away

Tritan showed us his village and there was a statue of himself

"I have saved this village many times, mostly from thieves." Tritan said

We could hear a bunch of screams coming from the direction we came in, we all ran over there and saw that Scrafty again, but with a few Scraggy's

"I told you I would be back, all of you Scraggy's attack!"

All of the Scraggy and Scrafty attacked the village I ran with Shadow and Shadow started to cry

"Not now Shadow please stay calm" I tried to calm him down and it was working until a Scraggy appeared, the Scraggy was about to use Brick Break on me when Syl used Dazzling Gleam and saved me

"Thank you Syl"

"Stay near me"

Tritan was defeating all of the Scraggy's easily, then everyone started to attack the Scrafty, and he retreated

Tritan walked up to me "I know a perfect place that you can live in and raise Shadow, I used to live there but I no longer do, I can show you the place"

"Yes please" I said

Authors note: there is a moon called Tritan so I named the Umbreon Tritan and also from now on I will try and do correct punctuations might have to look at chapters coming up but I tend to type fast and forget some stuff. And also the sequel I will give you a quick update about after I finish the chapters for this story I will work on it and it's gonna be different than this and the other one the prequel and first one is usually about the main characters surviving and finding a new home but the sequel will be about them surviving and fighting an old enemy. Now back to this prequel it will not all be Shadow and Rose just the beginning and end and sorry if i mess up with periods and commas


	5. Chapter 5

Tritan led us through a beautiful forest that was filled with life.

"This forest will lead us to a town that has ships, that we will need to get through here." Tritan said

We saw many other pokemon and they all greeted us kindly, soon we were out of the forest and the was a small town with a lot of boats, we walked down there and it was filled with humans and pokemon. Tritan snuck us on a ship that was empty.

Several humans were saying "There goes that Umbreon taking another empty ship."

"Tritan how many times do you do this?"

"Many times, they always allow me to take the empty ships no one uses, I think they leave the empty ships just for me."

We were sailing and Tritan was teaching me how to steer a ship. "Soon Rose there will be no more wooden ships like these, I saw a few metal ones, and I have heard humans saying these metal ships will be more advanced than the old wooden ones, and soon there will be only metal ships."

While we were sailing we saw a pirate ship and they were coming towards us. We saw a Monferno, Zorua, and a Pikachu, there was also a human that looked like the captain who had a Chatot on him, "Fire no one should be on our seas when we are looking for the rare Primarina!" he said.

And they started to fire at us and the ship was sinking, I managed to grab onto a big chunk of wood, and it was just Shadow and I.

Soon we reached an island and I could hear someone singing, I followed where the singing was coming from and there was a Primarina. The Primarina noticed me and said "Do you need any help?"

"Yes I do pirates attacked my ship and I got separated from my friends, and I can not find them"

"I saw some pokemon floating on some wood going over there, I will show you the way"

The Primarina was swimming fast and I had to run fast with Shadow to keep up with her, and we found everyone else in a cave.

"Are all of you okay?"

"Yes" they answered back.

"I have a place you can stay if you need a place, I have dealt with those pirates many times and they have never found me in my home."

"Yes please."

Tritanwalked up to me "do you know how to fight Rose?"

"A little not much" I answered

"Then we should train, I will teach you what I know, let's start with quick attack"

"Again" Tritan told me.

I kept on using Quick Attack multiple times on several trees, each time it takes less moves to bring down the tree.

The next tree I used Quick Attack on and it took me three times.

"Now You see that big tree" Tritan pointed at "take it down with less than four quick attacks"

"How? That tree is very big."

Tritan backed up and used Quick Attack on a bigger tree next to it and it fell down with one attack,

"How?! Did you do that?"

"I trained myself to do that now I want you to try."

I backed up and looked at my target and used Quick Attack, it was still standing, I used Quick Attack again, it was still standing, then I used Quick Attack again and it fell down.

"Good job" Tritan said "now let's continue training."

I kept on getting better and better and multiple trees fell down on the first try, next Tritan was teaching me the move Shadow Ball.

He told me to shoot it at a bunch of rocks, it took me several times to even make a Shadow Ball and eventually I made one and shot it at a big rock and it exploded.

"Im impressed my first Shadow Ball was not as big as that, and destructive like that." Tritan said

My Shadow Balls were getting better and better, we switched back and forth between Quick Attack and Shadow Ball, and it was getting late we both head back to the cave and slept.

Tritan woke me up and we gathered berries for everyone, we all ate our berries and before I left with Tritan I checked up on Shadow and Syl was feeding him berries.

I ran outside and found Tritan, he led me to a big field.

"Now we are gonna work with your speed."

Tritan had me dodge several of his attacks but I got hit by most of them.

"You have to move faster than that!"

Tritan sent several Shadow Balls at me and I avoided three but two hit me.

I started running in circles around Tritan and I was dodging all of his attacks, but one hit me.

"Clever running around like that but it will not always help you, now let's learn a different move."

Tritan faced a giant rock and he used Hyper Beam and it blew up into millions of pieces.

"Now you try."

I faced another giant rock and tried to use it several times but it was not working.

"Don't give up" Tritan said "try to think about why you will be using this move.

I thought of Shadow, he is why I am training with Tritan so that way I can protect him then I used hyper beam and the giant rock was no longer there.

"Excellent!" Tritan said.

"Now try to battle me."

We both were on a big field waiting for one of us to make a move, and Tritan went first and he used Quick Attack, and sent me flying into a tree.

I got up and used tackle but he avoided it, he Launched a Shadow Ball at me and I avoided it, I started running around at him sending Shadow Balls at him and only two hit him.

He used Hyper Beam and I almost dodged it but got hit by half of it.

I used Quick Attack several times and hit him hard, then I used Hyper Beam and he got hit by it full blast.

"That is good enough for now, good job Rose.

We headed back to the cave and rested and I fell asleep.

I woke up to Syl poking me and telling me to be quiet that there is someone on the island and we all heard a voice.

"Find that Primarina!"


	6. Chapter 6

quick note for those who wants to know the timeline for the prequel it's when a few parts of the world don't have much technology but the rest are advancing with new technology the next chapter will show part of the world that is advancing with it guess who will be in the next chapter

And sorry this is a day late I was busy all day yesterday

* * *

"How did they find my island?" Primarina whispered.

"We need to move away from water that is where they will look first." Tritan said.

I grabbed Shadow and we all silently walked out of the cave, and looked for a new hiding spot without water.

We walked for a bit, and then we found a new cave that was away from water.

When we got inside we heard more voices from outside the cave.

"What are you doing over here!? It's a Primarina, they would be in the water, get back to the water!" a voice said while another one was saying sorry over and over.

We waited a while when we hear a voice say "check out the cave!"

We all ran outside and were running and we got separated.

It was just me, Shadow, and Tritan.

We found there ship and there were barely any people and pokemon on it.

"I have a plan" Tritan said "we can steal a lifeboat from that boat, and the blow up the boat with our hyper beams."

"That sounds like a good idea, but we need to find the others."

I looked around on the cliff and I spotted them down below.

"There they are." I pointed at them.

We ran of after them, and met up with them.

"We have a plan." Tritan said "we are gonna steal one of there life boats, and sink their ship."

"I'll take Shadow then." Syl said.

I handed Shadow to Syl. "protect him ok."

"I will." Syl said.

Tritan and I went swimming after the boat, and we found a ladder so we climbed on it. We sneaked past some guards and found a life boat. Both of us cut the ropes holding it and it fell into the ocean.

I signaled for Primarina and Syl to come over to us.

I heard a voice saying "what are they doing?!" the pirate humans on the ship noticed us

Tritan and I both fired a Hyper Beam at the ship and it was sinking. Primarina and Syl jumped in the boat with shadow, and we were drifting away.

After floating in the ocean for hours we found land, with humans on it there were big boats everywhere.

"Hey we finally made it to our destination" Tritan said.

Once the boat reached land we all hopped off and Primarina jumped into the water.

"Since those pirates are gone, i'm going to go swim around the ocean without worry." Primarina said while waving goodbye and she left.

We walked for awhile then Syl just stopped.

"I think it is time for me to leave to, you will not need me now, and everyone back at home might need me." Syl said.

I hugged Syl and we all said our goodbyes, and now it was just us three now

We walked into a forest when we heard a voice. "Go Weezing, and Salandit!"

A Weezing and Salandit came out of pokeballs, and there was a tall human, with green hair, black clothes, and an R on their shirt.

"Wow Two Umbreon's and an eevee, the boss will really be happy with me for this!" The human said.

"Weezing use Assurance!, and Salandit use Dragon Pulse!"

We dodged their attacks, and Tritan used Swift and hit them both.

"Salandit use Flame Burst!"

I tried to dodge it but I was not fast enough but I covered little Shadow so he would not get hurt.

I used Dark Pulse on the Salandit.

"Weezing use Sludge Bomb!"

Tritan was running around the Weezing in circles avoiding its sludge bomb.

While still running around the Weezing in circles it shot several Shadow Balls at it and then used Quick Attack on it.

"Weezing spin and use Sludge!"

There was Sludge everywhere and some of it hit me.

Shadow was now starting to cry loudly.

"Ugh that crying from the Eevee is making me lose concentration, Salandit use Flame Burst on the Umbreon with the Eevee"

"No don't not here!" Tritan screamed.

I moved out of the way of the Flame Burst and it hit some Sludge and there was an explosion and there was fire everywhere.

The human quickly returned his pokemon and ran away.

We all ran through the forest and the fire was spreading everywhere!

We had to run near a cliff edge! And while we were running the ground beneath me started to crumble and it was falling apart.

Tritan pushed me and part of the cliff fell with Tritan on it!

"TRITAN NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I watched him fall a long ways down

I had to keep running I knew no way out of this forest.

I'm going to die and little Shadow to, he never deserved this

Then I saw a human boy running towards us.

He looked at me and said "come with me I know a way out of here."

I followed the human and a few minutes of running through a burning forest we got out of there.

Shadow was still crying and I was holding him trying to calm him down.

The human reached into his bag and pulled out a Pecha and Oran berries and gave them to us.

Shadow immediately calmed down and started eating the Oran berries.

I looked up to the human and said "Thank you" I know humans can not understand pokemon but I still said it.

"I have a place you can stay at for a while if you need to" the human said

I got up with Shadow and walked towards him, and he got up to and we started to walk together

While we were thinking I started to think about Tritan, that old Umbreon, he saved me and now he is dead I will miss him alot.

As we walked I saw a House with a lake next to it.

We walked inside and there was a human girl in there.

"Hi Mom, i'm home and I found two pokemon here, and the forest is also on fire."

* * *

Authors note: RIP Tritan he will be missed, and what is with me and making things catch on fire


	7. Chapter 7

Celebi's point of view

* * *

SOMETHING IS VERY VERY WRONG!

Where are all of the other legendaries?

I was flying around everywhere when I saw some portal open up and there was Darkrai!

"Darkrai there you are! Where is everyone else!?"

"Celebi there is not much time we all got pulled into another dimension with Chernobog, for now none of us can escape. You need to protect a few pokemon from danger. I choose two Eevee's and they will become an Umbreon and Espeon, a Pawniard and a Porygon-Z." Darkrai said.

"I will do my best who are they?"

"Shadow right now he is a baby Eevee, Ava she is also a baby Eevee, and Z, he just got created, and the Pawniard is named Blade. I have no clue where they are but find them and protect and watch out for." that's all Darkrai could say before the portal closed.

I went of flying searching for them.

Rose's point of view

* * *

I was lying on a couch with little Shadow and the tv was on, and the human was next to us his name was Jacob.

The tv turned on to the news and it showed a new Porygon that was just created and he seemed to be a bit… crazy. The scientist was talking about this Porygon-Z was gonna be there last one because of how the results on him are.

* * *

Z's point of view

"Is he alive?" a voice said.

I opened my eyes and there were these creatures around me.

"Yes he is alive we did it!" one of the strange creature said.

Where am I? What am I? _**Ohw era**_ they?

"Welcome to the world Porygon-Z." the creature said.

"Who are you? Who am I?" I said to them.

"Alright who forgot to add English to him? He was supposed to be able to talk to us." another creature said.

What do they mean?

"Hello? Hello! Answer me! What am I!" I said yelling.

I looked around everywhere to find answers.

"Whoah calm down there." one of them said.

"Don't tell me to Calm down, I want answers! I need to know." I said screaming

I saw papers with Words on them words words words. I started to read through them very quickly and threw them when I was done. None of them were anything that said about me, they were numbers number numbers number numbers! And words more words! I threw most of them on the ground and the creatures were picking them up trying to stop me.

I looked up and saw a rectangle with handles and they each said Porygon Porygon2 Porygon-Z Porygon X-4. I flew up to Porygon-Z and pulled it and there were more papers that was talking about me.

I began reading them.

"He has calmed down now, he is reading his own files." the creature said.

"Let him have it He is now calm." another creature said.

I was another Porygon the third one, information from the other two are programed into me. Where is the information then?

" _Who knows._ " a voice said.

" _ **Maybe it's somewhere else.**_ " another voice said.

Who are you?

" _A part of you_ " voice 1 said

" _ **Don't worry about us were friends.**_ " voice 2 said.

I got taken to a room and they plugged me into something. And this black screen… a computer screen it had lines moving three of them.

"wait, why is there three lines?" one of the creatures said "it should only be recording his thoughts."

"I think some of the data is corrupted, we should pull the plug on Porygon X-4 before he gets a conscious and becomes alive, he could be worse the Porygon-Z." A creature said

One of them was messing with another computer screen and I thought I heard a voice say don't do this to me, i'm different, stop.

"Let's do a test on Z." one of the creatures said.

"Z?" one of them said.

"Yeah Z why not." the creature said.

"Lets see how he reacts to seeing the other ones." one of them said.

I was later carried to a room that had two other pokemon.

One of them came to me. "hi there im Porygon nice to meet ya."

" _He seems familiar why_?" voice 1 said.

"Hi im Z _**ecin ot**_ meet ya to." I said to Porygon.

Porygon looked at me strangely then looked at the other one and said. "and this is 2"

" _ **ih**_ there!" I said floating to 2.

" _ **He gives me this feeling I don't like him**_!" voice 2 said.

"He is defective great, he is saying some words backwards." 2 said.

" _Come on voice 2 give him a chance._ " Voice 1 said to voice 2.

"We should try and tell the scientist that." Porygon said.

"What else he has voices in his head." 2 said.

"Yeah I do but for someone reason voice 2 does not like you very much." I said.

"And he is crazy to." 2 said.

"Who are those creatures, and what are we?" I asked Porygon.

"Those are humans they created us." Porygon said.

A human came in and took all of us to this room and they hooked me up to a machine.

"Lets check his thoughts again" the human said

On the screen there were three lines again.

"Those other two thoughts seem to have a familiar code." a human said.

Then the humans were plugging Porygon and 2 into the machine.

"I think I know what the other two thoughts are!" the human said " they are Porygon and 2s thoughts, they somehow ended up in the disk."

"Well how do we get them out without erasing Z." one of the humans said.

"We don't, we just wait and see what happens." the other human said.

" _Are they talking about us_ " voice 1 said _"I don't remember having other memories I don't remember anything."_

"Of course the humans messed up" " _ **of course the humans messed up**_ " both 2 and voice 2 said

I don't know what all this mean need more information, what does this all mean? What is going on? I need to know, I'm scared confused, I should know! I want to know!

"Z are you alright?" Porygon said

"Yes… no…. I….Don't…..Know…."

Authors note: the other characters will get there own chapter to.


	8. Chapter 8

Celebi's point of view

* * *

I was flying as quick as I could to the temple, where most of the legendaries lived.

It's so empty everyone else is gone.

I flew fast to my room to see if a note was left.

And there was a note left, I picked it up and read it.

 _Celebi I could not find you and i'm making this note in case something goes wrong. I made these crystals that belong to only one pokemon. The crystals are in my room in the black chest. The pokemon that the crystals are for they are right now two Eevees but will be an Espeon and Umbreon in the future, a Pawniard, and a Porygon-Z. Also i made another one for X-4 .Find them and get the crystals close enough to them to give them their powers and then hide the crystals but find them using your time travel ability. And also look out Chernobog has created some shadow creatures to go after them so protect them until they start gaining their powers._

This is more serious than I thought!

I flew to Darkrai's room and opened the black chest and found the crystals.

Why those specific pokemon? Why them?

I flew fast and looked into the future and saw a shadow creature at a burning forest near two Umbreon's and a baby Eevee.

I time traveled to that time period and attacked the shadow creature.

I used leaf storm on it l, and it was a direct hit.

It turned away from me and shot a bunch of black beams at the Umbreon's and Eevee.

I stopped them with Leaf Storm, but one hit the ground and one of the Umbreon's fell to there death, I tried to catch him but the crystals stopped then one of the crystals shot a black beam and hit the Eevee and the crystal turned black.

I faced the shadow creature and hit it with a Solar Beam and it disappeared.

I looked around me, this once beautiful forest is now burning down.

I flew out of the forest and kept on flying tell I flew into hoopa.

"you're alive and okay!"

"surprised to see me?" hoopa said

"yes, everyone has disappeared and it has something to do with Chernobog."

"Chernobog? I believe Darkrai once told me millions of years ago before us Arceus and everyone else fought that guy.

I told hoopa everything that has happened.

I went searching for the Pawniard after explaining everything to hoopa.

* * *

? Point of view

* * *

I turned on the screen and my master was there.

"Virus I am stuck in this dimension thanks to those stupid legendaries, so I need you to find that X-4 and corrupt him." Chernobog said

"yes master."

I went inside the screen and traveled through electrical poles, and found the lab and watched as they were erasing him not knowing he had a conscious a mind.

I still felt his presence he was alive.

I found his spirit very easily.

"look at you abandoned and all alone."

"who is there?!" X-4 said

"those scientist tried to destroy you, erase you."

"no they would not do that on purpose, they did not know I was there." X-4 said

"no they hate you, they think they can do whatever they want, humans are evil, they kill pokemon and mistreat them."

"no you are lying!" X-4 said

"trust me I am your friend, they one time tried to erase me to."

"no they are good, they are my friends, they are… they…. THEY… ARE MY ENEMIES!"

He was not even hard to corrupt at all.

* * *

Celebi's point of view

* * *

I was flying in another forest looking for a Pawniard.

I found a group of Pawniard's with one Bisharp.

I found a very small and young Pawniard.

One of the crystals shot a grayish black beam at him.

I looked at all the crystals and then I noticed one of them had turned to blackish gray.

I stayed to make sure no shadow creatures were here.

Then one of the Pawniard's attacked the Bisharp.

"I should be the leader not you!"

"you do not have the skills of a leader." the Bisharp said

The Pawniard used Fury Cutter on the Bisharp.

The Bisharp then used Hyper Beam on the Pawniard, and the Pawniard got right back up.

"It will take more than that, I will defeat you and become the leader!" the Pawniard said and then he started to glow, and he evolved into a Bisharp.

"I will kill you!" the newly evolved Bisharp said

"I know I should have done something about you earlier Slash, when you started to disobey my orders." the Bisharp leader said

The two started using Metal Claw on each other over and over but none were backing down.

Both of them were covered in cuts and Slash was loosing then the leader held out his blade.

"let's end this fight you can't defeat me."

"You will just end up getting hurt so please stop this." the leader said

Then Slash stabbed the leader in the stomach.

"w-w-why y-y-you are not." the leader said

Then he fell to the ground I started to fly away fast horrified by what I saw.

I flew into a lab that had Z and the crystal reacted to him and shot a beam at him and became white.

I went forward through time to night to try and find X-4.

I looked through files to see if they gave me a location.

Then I found one that said erased because of how crazy Porygon-Z was.

I tried to go back in time before he got erased but I could not, it was supposed to happen for some reason.

I flew in a forest and Hoopa found me.

"Hey Celebi wait why is that black?" Hoopa said while pointing at the crystal

"it's X-4 I read some files and he is erased, that's why the crystal went black."

"Well then go back in time and save him." Hoopa said

"I can't it feels like it was supposed to happen, and when I get those feelings I do not change the past, if you change something that had a big impact in the future, there would be a disaster! You can not just change the past so carelessly."

"Now after I find the other Eevee i'm gonna find out what is gonna happen that is so big that depended on X-4 dying."

"I will go back to the temple and see if I can find anything to help the others." Hoopa said

I went flying off and looked through time and found the Eevee.

The Eevee was with her family sleeping, there was a jolteon, glaceon, the little Eevee, and a bigger Eevee. the last crystal shot a lavender beam at her and the crystal turned lavender.

I went flying around and found a waterfall.

I started to look into the future but I could only see bits of it.

My future powers are weakening, what is going on?

But the one thing I saw was me hiding the lavender crystal in the cave and a Eevee finding it. later so I went off flying to do that.

* * *

Authors note I am so sorry this is extremely late I have been busy every day from now on once a week one or two chapters will be posted once again I'm so sorry this Is late


	9. Chapter 9

15 years have passed

Celebi's point of view

* * *

I was in a cave tunnel looking for rare jewels, all I needed was one emerald.

Those journals said there was a few buried in chests here, I just need one to power up the mirror Arceus uses to talk to us.

I kept on flying through the tunnels until I found a chest half buried.

I dug it up and opened it, and there was one emerald!

"Let's go over here Shadow." a voice said.

I quickly took the Emerald and flew to the temple to Arceus room.

"Are you sure this will work Hoopa?"

"I'm sure ish." Hoopa said.

I put the emerald inside the mirror and it glowed.

"Contact Arceus." Hoopa said.

The mirror showed Arceus in another world.

"You have found my mirror." Arceus said.

"Arceus how are you doing? Why did you make those crystals, and why those pokemon? And i'm sorry but I heard X-4 got erased and the crystal is black now."

"I'm fine, and I knew one day Chernobog was gonna return so I made the crystals for those pokemon because I sense great power in them, and if the crystal is black then X-4 is not dead he is probably corrupted, if one of them were dead the crystal would shatter." Arceus said.

"How is everyone else doing?" Hoopa asked Arceus

"Everyone is fine we have Chernobog trapped here with us, all of us have lost our powers even Chernobog" Arceus said.

"You should have nothing else to worry about now, just contact us every few months and let the events play out." Darkrai said.

"I also have something else to say, my future powers i'm slowly loosing them"

"I don't know how to help there sorry." Arceus said.

* * *

Rose's point of view

* * *

It has been 15 years since I last saw everyone, I have been traveling around and little Shadow has grown so much but he is still little.

We are walking through cave tunnels.

"Let's go over here Shadow."

"Fine." Shadow said in a tired grumpy mood.

"Couldn't I just had twenty more minutes of sleep." Shadow said.

"We have to find a new home then we can sleep.

We walked for a few minutes and then I found a red gem that was slightly hidden, I picked it up and put it in my bag.

We kept on walking until I found an exit, and we were in a big meadow hidden by tall trees ,and there was a wooden house.

I went inside and there was maps and journals everywhere.

I looked at the journals and they were about gems and crystals and they were written by Tritan, I have found his home, then I spotted a journal opened on a page showing a red jewel like the one I found.

I read what it said.

" _ **do not let anyone find this jewel I have books that have told me in the wrong hands it will cause destruction."**_

"It's probably fake." Shadow said.

"No it's not, Tritan he wrote this."

* * *

? Point of view

* * *

They stole the gem that I have been looking for years, I will take it back from them

No one will stop this aloan raichu.

I pulled a level and the my machine started moving.

When I get that gem no one will ever get in my way again, she will be with me I WILL DESTROY THE ONES WHO TREATED ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING HAHAHAHAHA!

I looked at my army of mini drones "Go and get that red gem from the Umbreon and Eevee!"

* * *

Rose's point of view

* * *

I put all of the journals and books where I found them and explored the house it was not very big only had four rooms but it was perfect.

I found Shadow asleep on a couch, of course he is asleep.

I started to hear a buzzing noise, and it was loud enough to wake up shadow.

"what is making that noise?" Shadow said.

We both walked outside and there were hundreds of tiny little drones one of them flew to me.

"I noticed you have a red gem, give it to me and I will not attack you."the drone said.

"no, I heard the gem can be used for evil I will not let you have it."

"you will regret that decision." the drone said.

They all started to attack us.

I kept on using swift destroying them with one hit.

Shadow was doing the same and they were all falling down quickly.

"ugh you useless drones!" the drone said.

We then saw a machine that had multiple legs under a glass dome with multiple arms coming out of it and there was an aloan raichu in it.

" you should of given me the gem!" the aloan raichu said.

"an aloan Raichu? Aren't aloan pokemon in the aloan region?"

"yes but I decided to leave that place and now here I am, and my name is Ray now give me that gem!" Ray said.

"Never."

Ray growled and pulled a level and one of the arms hit me.

"Rose!" Shadow said.

Shadow then used quick attack on the machine but no damage was done.

"you are a weak small Eevee" Ray said.

Shadow shot a Hyper Beam and hit the machine and it took some damage.

"grrrr so you aren't so weak, but not strong enough." Ray said.

He pulled some levels and tried to crush us with the giant arms.

We kept on dodging them and kept on getting angrier.

"stay still!" Ray shouted.

Then we both used Hyper beams on his machine.

You could hear his machine exploding from the inside.

"nooooooo how could you two defeat my machine!"

He pulled a lever and the glass dome separated from the arms and legs and he flew away

While the rest exploded.

"Well he is taken care of" Shadow said.

"and there's a mess we need to take care of."

Then shadow walked inside.

I walked after him and he was asleep on the couch.

"of course he is asleep on the couch."

I took the gem out of my bag and put it outside on the ground.

Then I used Hyper Beam on the gem and it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Now no one can use it for evil."

* * *

Authors note I'm gonna make the next chapter the last one and the longest


	10. Chapter 10

Z point of view

* * *

It has been many years since I have been alive, I have gotten so many answers, info it's amazing all of this knowledge.

Then one of the scientists came and picked me up and started to run.

"what's going on?"

He ran, and there were other scientist with other pokemon, I saw Porygon and 2.

We were put in these pods.

'what's going on Porygon and 2?"

"We are being evacuated for some reason." Porygon said

The pod I was in closed, and it went down, and shot out somewhere.

When the pod landed I got out and saw there were many other pods coming where the lab was, and then the lab… exploded.

Noooo not the lab, the scientists.

I went flying to the lab, and a Crobat stopped me.

"what are you doing?!" the Crobat said.

"my friends the scientists the lab!"

"there was a reason why we were evacuated, there was a bomb and there could be more!" the Crobat said.

"nooooooo I have to get to them."

The Crobat dragged me away, have to get to them.

" _We have to check on them_!" voice 1 said.

" _ **You heard the Crobat, there is more than one bomb, we could get killed**_ " voice 2 said.

"No _**yeht era ni regnad on on on ym sdneirf!**_ "

"What?" the Crobat said.

* * *

Celebi's point of view.

* * *

I activated the mirror and it showed Arceus.

"Arceus I have bad news!"

"What is it Celebi?" Arceus asked.

"I saw the future a bit and it showed X-4 going crazy and he tried to kill all of the humans, and then I looked further, he was defeated then further, I saw each of the eighteen leaders of each pokemon type got corrupted, and they are causing chaos, and there's nothing I can do."

I started to slowly fall to the ground my power was fading.

"This is bad, and I am getting weaker to, only a few legendaries are doing well, Darkrai and giratina seem to be the ones who are doing the best, but now we must wait and let these events play out, soon we will escape from here." Arceus said.

"Why is my power slowly fading away?"

"I do not know." Arceus said.

The mirror turned off.

I need to find hoopa.

I tried to fly but I could not.

"Isn't that the one the boss said to grab" a voice said.

"Yes it is grab her" another voice said.

I turned around and there were shadow creatures that put me in a black cube.

"Let me out!"

What was left of my power faded away.

* * *

Blade's point of view.

* * *

We were hunting in groups, I hated hunting I never wanted to kill anything, I rather just eat berries.

I found some pecha berries in a bush a whole bunch of them.

I picked them up and brought them back to the group.

"HEY GUYS LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND".

I heard something running then the other pawniards chasing after it, but whatever it was got away.

Several of them looked at me…. I messed up, again.

"You idiot you just chased away the prey again!" one of the pawniards said.

"I got berries" I said quietly

One of the pawniards kicked me really hard and then hit me.

"Why do we keep that idiot around?!" another pawniard said.

I can never do anything right.

* * *

Celebi's point of view.

* * *

I was put in front of a mirror and a Shadow creature that was bigger than the others.

Chernobog appeared on the mirror.

"Is this the power source that I was draining?" the big Shadow creature said "it's so small".

"What ya know, there are more, Absko take more powers of the legendaries that are still on earth, and use it to free me, but do not mess with any future events till I say to." Chernobog said.

"Yes sir" the big Shadow creature said.

"Take Celebi to the dungeons" Absko said.

"And bring Eon to me, I have a task for him to do.

"Also someone send Reaper after Ray, to see if he has it" Absko said.

* * *

Ray's point of view.

* * *

Stupid Umbreon stupid Eevee.

I was now lost in the woods with no technology, and those two idiots shattered the gem.

As I was walking Reaper was floating towards me.

"Do you have the gem?" Reaper said.

"Reaper! almost had it but an Umbreon, and an Eevee shattered it."

"WHAT!" Reaper yelled at me

"Please Reaper give me another chance, I can find another power source."

"I'll let Absko decide what to do to you" Reaper said.

Then he touched me and I turned to stone, I could not move at all .

I was brought to a big building where there was Absko.

"Ray said an Umbreon, and an Eevee, shattered the gem" Reaper said.

"Usually I would let you do whatever you would want, to a person who let something like that happen, but I need him to steal an even greater power source than that gem, so let him go" Absko said.

"You are lucky Ray" Reaper said.

He touched the stone, and I was set free.

"Thank you for giving me another chance, I will not fail you!"

"You better not, now there is a junkyard two hundred miles away from here, I will send you there and you can build your machines" Absko said.

I was sent to the junkyard, and there was a bunch of machines everywhere.

And there was a big car engine that could be easily fixed.

Alright I have already have a source of power.

I got to work on fixing the engine.

* * *

Many years later.

Absko point of view.

* * *

"How many legendaries are left?" Chernobog asked.

"Just five of them are left, and Ray was successful and got a good power source but we still need more."

"Excellent you have done well."

"Reaper, find the souls on a list that will be sent to you and some of the souls you will need to wait in the future for.

* * *

Shadow's point of view.

* * *

I was forced to wake up by Rose, she never lets me stay up late.

"Why can't you let me sleep longer?"

"Because we have to go find some berries, and by find I mean ask that old lady for some" Rose said.

We traveled to a town and got the berries, we also walked around, and played with some children.

It was getting dark so we were heading back home, when we were halfway there it was night time, Rose started to glow.

As we were walking a man sent a houndoom at us.

The houndoom kept on using bite on Rose and when Rose tried to use and attack, the Houndoom dodged it quickly.

Rose was losing.

I ran up to the Houndoom and used Bite.

I started to glow, and I evolved into an Umbreon, I took down the Houndoom fast and went after the man.

He kicked me, and got out a shotgun and fired a bullet that was heading for me.

I expected pain but I felt nothing.

Then I looked in front of me, and there was Rose… Rose fell down to the ground

"….Rose…...ROSE!"

"Come on Rose, heal yourself, use the moon!"

"Shadow I love you, don't let this change your opinions on.." she said and died

"Rose wake up! Rose! ROSE!"

The human captured me I did nothing

I was taken to a lab where experiments were done to me

The first few months I did nothing all I thought was why would they kill Rose, why are they doing this to me, I thought humans were good.

I got an antenna thing on my head, it was to see if they could control me.

They injected me with stuff.

They became my enemy.

All humans should die.

Many years later a very small Eevee was brought in a cage and set by me.

That Eevee kept on shouting at me, asked me multiple questions, I told her where we were

"What's your name?" the Eevee asked.

"Shadow".

* * *

Authors note: 1366 words, would of had it out sooner but had Internet problems, and now that school is out I will have more time to make the sequel

And also ask questions and ill answer them in a update about the next story and other ones


End file.
